


噓…不能說出的節日

by KD666



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KD666/pseuds/KD666
Summary: 末日之後，生活又回到了正軌，而惡魔打算給天使一個(無法宣之於口的)驚喜





	噓…不能說出的節日

**Author's Note:**

> 舊文搬運，本文寫於2010年，基於原著小說衍生，與影集時間序或有些許出入

克羅里將手上最後一塊碎麵包丟入聖詹姆士公園的湖面中，灰綠色的鴨子呱呱叫嚷，簇擁而上搶食著牠們從天而降的餐點。  
距離上次那個驚天動地的審判日之後（或許感到『驚天動地』的只有包含他們在內的少數人，大部分的人類只把它當作運氣超背的一天，隔天就拋到腦後了），他們兩邊的上司似乎完全沒有下一步的動作，也許是打算重新計劃下一次的到來，又或者，是他們根本懶得收拾這個尷尬的爛攤子，所以索性撒手不管，任由這個敏感又難 搞的議題放著爛。

不過，至少他非常滿意這樣的結果（他相信現在站在他身邊的天使也是），他們沒有被升遷或降職，依然保持著人間特派辦事員的身分，這表示在下一次末日到來之前，他們可以一直維持這種逍遙自在的快樂日子。

阿茲拉斐爾拍拍身上的碎屑，面帶微笑轉過頭，天藍色的眼睛看著克羅里。  
「餵完了？」他盯著那群鴨子，物質主義的小渾球，一發現沒有麵包可以吃，便迅速划得遠遠的，向另一頭的遊客討食物。  
「嗯。」他點點頭：「餵完了。」  
「那我們走吧。」他拍上阿茲拉斐爾的肩，愉悅地踏過草地，他們今天仍一如往常地約好了共進晚餐，就好像審判日從來沒發生，也再也不會來似的。  
「今天不去麗池嗎？」天使發現克羅里腳步輕盈，愉悅地哼著小調，而麗池大飯店在他們身後的那個方向。  
「噢，我記得你上次說過想要試試看十五街轉角的法國餐館，而剛好他們的聖……特別晚餐，看起來還不錯。」  
「你訂了法布羅餐廳的 **聖誕套餐** ！？」阿茲拉斐爾的雙眼不自覺地綻出光芒，在他記憶中，那間轉角的小店總是大排長龍，但一個人去吃似乎又沒什麼意思，他只是向克羅里隨口提起，沒想到會在這麼一個特別的日子得到驚喜。  
「是 **特別晚餐** 。」惡魔回頭糾正。「而且你知道我不搞訂位那套的。」  
「可是，今晚是聖誕夜……」  
「喔，拜託，天使。」克羅里受不了地回頭，黃眼睛不耐地往上轉動。「你一定得這樣破壞我的好興致嗎？」  
阿茲拉斐爾聳聳肩：「我只是怕你忘記，所以提醒你一下。」  
「忘記？」他的喉間發出嘶嘶的笑聲。「我想，你不會在這兒找到第二個肯在聖－－今天－－出現在大街上、與天使肩並著肩行走、還沒有躲起來的惡魔了，阿茲拉斐爾。」他的皮鞋踏在草地上，壓出了淺淺的印子。  
「我知道，」阿茲拉斐爾依然有些好笑地看著克羅里。「而且我也不打算找第二個惡魔陪我共進晚餐。」

克羅里挑眉，滿意地揚起一個微笑。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

在一頓心滿意足的晚餐過後，他們兩人已經有點微醺（或許該說是，酩酊大醉），阿茲拉斐爾坐上了那輛黑色的老賓利，一邊繫好安全帶一邊繼續與克羅里爭論關於基督（克羅里堅持不說出這個字）出生的那個馬廄是哪邊的傑作。

「嗝…你、你得承認，在破馬廄出生真不是個好主意……」克羅里在車內摘下了墨鏡，惡魔特有的金黃色雙眸現在可以更清楚地看見阿茲拉斐爾。「所以我說，是我們這兒有人在路上阻撓了他們……」  
「才不是……呢。」阿茲拉斐爾嘟起雙唇，揮手表達不滿。「你明明知道，在路途上有天使指引著瑪麗亞……」  
「夠了，我才不相信你們那套鬼話……」他又打了一個酒嗝，舌頭發出不滿的嘶嘶聲。  
克羅里轉動鑰匙，車身傳出引擎發動的震盪。  
「…你確定你還能開車？」阿茲拉斐爾疑惑地看著惡魔，如果沒記錯的話，他們的酒量應該相當，而自己的腦袋已經有點昏昏沉沉了。  
「嘿，不要小看我。」他拍拍方向盤中央，儀錶板已經自動亮了起來，車輪開始緩緩轉動。阿茲拉斐爾將身子沉入黑色的皮椅中，讓皮革特有的沁涼舒緩酒後的燥熱。克羅里看著身旁的天使將雙手交疊垂放在胸下，指甲修剪整齊的手指覆蓋著圓潤的皮膚，克羅里不禁輕笑出聲。

「怎麼，喝醉了想睡？」他故意用諷刺的腔調說著。「我還以為有人在好幾百年前就不斷提醒我，說我們不需要睡眠。」  
「我只是在 **休息** 。」阿茲拉斐爾白了他一眼。  
「你該試試，就會發現其實那還挺享受的。」老賓利平穩地行駛在夜晚的街道上，昏黃的路燈在黑色的引擎蓋上拉成一條條長型的光線。  
「我覺得那根本是浪費時間，還不如……」  
「還不如拿來看書。是是是，我知道。」克羅里兩手一攤。他太瞭解天使的喜好了。  
阿茲拉斐爾哼哼，轉頭看著窗外的街景，他忽然覺得有這樣的代步工具還真是方便，思索著自己是不是也該弄一部來玩玩，不過馬上就打消了這個念頭。  
反正大部分的時候，克羅里都會載他，何必給自己添麻煩呢？  
白色的柔軟小顆粒落在眼前的車窗上，阿茲拉斐爾眨眨眼，花了兩秒才看清那是什麼東西。  
「嘿，克羅里，你看，下雪了！」  
「該死，我今天早上才洗的車！」  
「………。」  
「啊？幹嘛？」克羅里覺得天使看他的眼神很奇怪。「你為什麼那樣看著我？」  
「沒事，當我沒說。」阿茲拉斐爾再度轉過頭去。跟一個不過宗教節日的惡魔解釋聖誕夜飄雪的情懷實在是一件蠢事。

老賓利開到了舊書店門口，阿茲拉斐爾走下車，帶著濕意的冷空氣吹起了他金色的頭髮。  
「好啦，晚安。」克羅里在車內朝他擺擺手。「進去吧。」  
「晚安，克羅里。」  
「明年見？」雖然再過不到一週就是新年，但克羅里喜歡將這種老式的幽默用在天使身上。  
「明年見。」阿茲拉斐爾跟著微笑，「喔，對了……」他的眼神望了一下車內的助手席。  
「嗯？」  
「沒事，就這樣。」他擺擺手，轉身走進了舊書店的門。

而直到克羅里再次將老賓利啟動，他才發現自己身旁的座位不知何時多了一個紅紅綠綠的小包裹－－而那很明顯就是天使準備給他的聖誕（這應該算擦邊球，他沒有說髒話）禮物。  
「嘖，就說了不要再給我這種東西……」他一邊抱怨，一邊拆開了包裝紙。  
還好，裡面並沒有時下流行的，畫滿了吹喇叭的小天使或是寫滿祝福的卡片。

小小的盒子裡面只躺了一些包裝成金色的巧克力酒糖。  
是他最喜歡吃的那種。

「這老傢伙就是講不聽，在 **上面的** 節日送禮物給我是什麼意思嘛……真是的。」他一邊碎碎唸著，一邊拆開金箔將酒糖丟入口中。

黑色的轎車往高級住宅區毫不遲疑地駛去，而坐在裡面的駕駛，感受到了另一種不同於酒意的微醺。


End file.
